Over the past years the Division of Oncology at the University of Washington has been involved in a continuing program of marrow transplantation for the treatment of patients with advanced, otherwise fatal malignant and non-malignant hemopoietic diseases. A number of grafted patients have become long-term survivors without recurrence of their original disease nor with occurrence of graft-versus-host disease. Many patients, however, have died from recurrent disease or, more frequently, from complications related to the transplant. Further improvement of clinical marrow grafting hinges upon progress and better understanding in at least four major areas of study: 1) recovery of immunologic reactivity in marrow graft recipients, 2) understanding of mechanisms of stable graft-host tolerance and of graft-versus-host disease, 3) methods of recognizing and overcoming sensitization of a marrow graft recipient by preceeding blood transfusions, 4) detection of cell-mediated immunity to leukemia-associated antigens and use of marrow grafting as immunotherapy. It is the objective of this proposal to conduct an immunologic investigation in those four areas of study. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Storb R, Weiden PL, Prentice R, Buckner CD, Clift RA, Einstein AB, Fefer A, Johnson FL, Lerner KG, Neiman PE, Sanders JE and Thomas ED: Aplastic anemia (AA) treated by allogeneic marrow transplantation: The Seattle Experience. Transplant. Proc. 9: 181-185, 1977. Storb R: Total body irradiation and marrow transplantation. Transplant. Proc. 9: 1113-1119, 1977.